Rodzina Połanieckich/I/VII
W ciągu następnych dni Litka nie była chora, ale czuła się osłabioną, wychodziła jednak, ponieważ doktor nie tylko nakazał jej wychodzić, ale polecił bardzo usilnie umiarkowany ruch pod górę. Waskowski poszedł do niego umyślnie, by dowiedzieć się, jaki jest stan jej zdrowia. Połaniecki czekał na niego w czytelni, ale już z jego twarzy poznał od razu, że nic dobrego nie przynosi. — Lekarz nie widzi natychmiastowego niebezpieczeństwa — rzekł stary człowiek — ale skazuje to dziecko na wczesną śmierć i w ogóle każe nad nim czuwać, bo jak mówi, nie podobna odgadnąć dnia ani godziny. Połaniecki zakrył oczy ręką: — Co za nieszczęście, co za cios!... Matka jej nie przeżyje. Śmierć nad takim dzieckiem! Wierzyć się nie chce! Waskowski miał łzy w oczach. — Pytałem — rzekł — czy ona musi przy tym dużo cierpieć. Doktor powiedział, że niekoniecznie i może zgasnąć tak cicho, jakby zasnęła. — Matce nie mówił nic o jej stanie? — Nie mówił. Powiedział wprawdzie, że jest wada serca, ale dodał, że u dzieci często przechodzą takie rzeczy bez śladu. Sam nie ma nadziei. Lecz Połaniecki niełatwo poddawał się nieszczęściu. — Co tam jeden doktor — rzekł. — Trzeba dziecko ratować, póki jest iskra nadziei. Doktor mógł się nie poznać. Trzeba ją zawieźć do specjalisty do Monachium lub jego tu sprowadzić. Panią Emilię to przerazi, ale trudna rada! Czekajże pan. Można i tego uniknąć. Ja go sprowadzę — i to zaraz. Pani Emilii powiemy, że taki a taki sławny lekarz przyjechał tu do kogoś i że jest sposobność poradzenia się o Litkę. Nie można zostawić jej bez ratunku. Trzeba tylko do niego napisać, by wiedział, jak z matką gadać. — A do kogo chcesz pisać? — Do kogo? Czy ja wiem! Miejscowy doktor wskaże specjalistę. Chodźmy do niego zaraz, by nie tracić czasu. I sprawa została załatwioną tegoż samego dnia. Wieczorem poszli obaj do pani Emilii. Litka była zdrowa, ale milcząca i zasępiona. Uśmiechała się wprawdzie i do matki, i do swego przyjaciela, okazywała obojgu wdzięczność za troskliwość, jaką ją otaczali, ale Połaniecki nie mógł jej rozbawić. Mając głowę nabitą myślą o grożącym jej niebezpieczeństwie poczytywał minio woli ów jej smutek za oznakę rozwijającej się choroby, za wczesne przeczuwanie bliskiej śmierci i z przestrachem mówił sobie w duszy, że ona już nie jest taka jak zwykle, jakby niektóre nitki, łączące ją z życiem, już były pozrywane. Przestrach jego powiększył się jeszcze, gdy pani Emilia rzekła: — Litka się dobrze ma, ale wie pan, o co mnie dzisiaj prosiła? Żebyśmy wrócili do Warszawy. Połaniecki wysiłkiem woli potłumił niepokój Ł zwróciwszy się do małej rzekł udając wesołość: — Ach, ty niegodziwe stworzenie! To nie: żal by ci było Thumsee? A dziewczynka poczęła potrząsać swoją płową główką. — Nie! — odrzekła po chwili. I łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach, ale prędko nakryła je rzęsami z obawy, by ich kto nie zobaczył. "Co jej jest?" — pomyślał Połaniecki. A jej była bardzo prosta rzecz. Oto w Thumsee dowiedziała się, że jej chcą zabrać jej przyjaciela, jej "pana Stacha, jej najmilszego towarzysza. Usłyszała, że on kocha Marynię Pławicką, a dotąd była pewna, że on kocha tylko ją i mamę. Usłyszała, że mama chce go ożenić z tamtą, a dotychczas uważała go za swoją wyłączną własność. Nie zdając sobie dobrze sprawy z tego, co jej groziło, odczuwała jednak, że ten "pan Stach" odejdzie od niej i że stanie się jej krzywda — pierwsza, jakiej w życiu doświadczała. I żeby to kto inny jej tę krzywdę wyrządził, mniej by to ją dotknęło, ale właśnie mama i "pan Stach"! To było jakby koło błędne, z którego dziecko wyjść nie umiało i nie mogło. Jakże im się tu poskarżyć na nich samych? Widać, że tak chcą, że tak sobie życzą, że to im potrzebne i że będą szczęśliwi, gdy się tak stanie. Oto mama powiedziała, że "pan Stach" kocha pannę Marynię, a on nie zaprzeczył, więc trzeba ustąpić, połknąćłzy i milczeć nawet przed mamą. I Litka zamknęła w sobie pierwszą gorycz życiową Tak jest! musiała ustąpić, że zaś gorycz złym jest lekarstwem dla chorego i tak serca, zatem to ustąpienie mogło być zupełniejsze i bardziej tragiczne, niż ktokolwiek z osaczających ją mógł przypuścić. Lekarz-specjalista przyjechał w dwa dni później z Monachium i zabawiwszy dwa dni w Reichenhallu, potwierdził zupełnie zdanie miejscowego doktora. Panią Emilię uspokoił. Połanieckiemu zaś powiedział, że życie dziecka może przetrwać miesiące i lata, ale będzie wisiało zawsze jak na nitce, która z lada powodu zerwać się może. Kazał oszczędzać małej wzruszeń zarówno wesołych, jak smutnych i czuwać nad nią z największą bacznością. Otoczono ją więc opieką i pieszczotami. Oszczędzano jej nawet najmniejszych wzruszeń, tylko nie oszczędzano jej największych, jakimi były listy Maryni. Echo tego, który nadszedł w tydzień później, odbiło się jednak o jej nasłuchujące teraz pilnie uszki. Mogło ono wprawdzie rozproszyć jej obawy o "pana Stacha", ale wstrząsnęło nią silnie. Pani Emilia wahała się cały dzień, czy Połanieckiemu pokazać ten list. On się jednak dopytywał teraz codziennie o wiadomości z Krzemienia, musiałaby więc wprost skłamać chcąc zataić, że nadeszły. Zresztą poczuwała się do obowiązku powiedzenia Połanieckiemu prawdy, by wiedział, jakie napotka trudności. Drugiego więc wieczoru po odebraniu listu, ułożywszy spać Litkę, sama zaczęła rozmowę w tym przedmiocie: — Marynia bardzo do serca wzięła to, że pan sprzedał tę sumę na Krzemieniu. — To był list? — Tak. — Może mi go pani pokazać? — Nie. Mogę tylko przeczytać panu większe ustępy. Marynia jest pognębiona. — Czy ona wie, że ja tu jestem? — Dotychczas musiała nie odebrać mego listu, ale dziwi mnie także, że pan Maszko, który bawi w Krzemieniu, nie wspomniał jej o tym. — Maszko wyjechał do Krzemienia przede mną i nie był pewny, czy pojadę do Reichenhallu, zwłaszcza żem mu w ostatnich dniach mówił, że zapewne zmienię projekt. Pani Emilia poszła do biurka po teczkę z listami. Wróciwszy do stołu poprawiła lampę, po czym usiadłszy naprzeciw Połanieckiego, wydobyła list z koperty, ale nim go zaczęła czytać, rzekła: — Bo widzi pan, jej nie o samą sprzedaż tej sumy chodzi. Ale pan wie... Trochę jej się rozmarzyła główka, więc to miało dla niej i inne znaczenie... Ją naprawdę spotkało wielkie rozczarowanie! — Pani — rzekł Połaniecki — komu innemu nie przyznałbym się, ale pani powiem otwarcie. Zrobiłem jedno z największych głupstw w życiu, ale też za żadne nie zostałem tak ukarany. A ona podniosła na niego ze współczuciem swe tkliwe bladoniebieskie oczy. — Biedny pan! Więc pan naprawdę taki zajęty Marynią? Przecież nie przez ciekawość pytam, tylko z przyjaźni... Bo ja bym się starała to wszystko naprawić, ale chciałabym być pewna... — Wie pani, co mnie dobiło? — przerwał gwałtownie Połaniecki — tamten poprzedni list! W Krzemieniu podobała mi się! Zacząłem o niej myśleć. Mówiłem sobie: ta byłaby milsza i lepsza niż jakakolwiek. Ta jest taka, jakiej właśnie szukałem! Ale cóż? Ja sobie dawno powiedziałem: nie będę człowiekiem miękkim i swego nie daruję. Pani rozumie, że jak się z czegoś zrobi zasadę, to człowiek się jej trzyma, choćby przez ambicję. Przy tym w każdym z nas siedzi dwóch ludzi, z których drugi krytykuje to, co robi pierwszy. Ten drugi począł mi mówić: "Daj pokój, Z ojcem nie wytrzymasz." A to istotnie nieznośna figura! Więc postanowiłem sobie dać pokój. I dlatego pozbyłem silę tej sumy. Oto jak było. Dopiero później spostrzegłem, że nie mogę pozbyć się myśli o pannie Pławickiej i że wciąż mam to samo wrażenie: "Ta jest taka, jakiej szukałeś!" I poznałem, żem głupstwo zrobił. Ibyło mi żal. Potem, jak przyszedł ten list, jak się przekonałem, że i z jej strony coś było, że ona mnie mogła pokochać i być moją, tak ją również pokochałem. I daję pani słowo, że albo tracę głowę, albo to jest prawda! Póki się samemu człowiekowi coś roi, to nic, ale gdy się zobaczy, że i tam były otwarte ramiona, co za ogromna różnica! Dobił mnie ten list i rady nie mogę sobie dać! — Wolę panu nie czytać wszystkiego — odrzekła po chwili pani Emilia. — Naturalnie, ona pisze, że krótki sen skończył się przebudzeniem prędszym, niż się spodziewała. O panu Maszce mówi, że jest bardzo delikatny w sprawach pieniężnych, jakkolwiek pragnie, by się obróciły na jego korzyść. — Wyjdzie za niego, jak Bóg w niebie! — Pan jej nie zna. A o Krzemieniu oto co pisze: "Papa ma ochotę pozbyć się majątku i zamieszkać w Warszawie. Ty wiesz, jak kocham Krzemień, jak się z nim zrosłam, ale wobec tego, co się stało, już ja sama zwątpiłam, czy moja praca mogłaby się na co przydać. Będę jeszcze próbowała bronić miłego kawałka ziemi! Papa jednak powiada, że sumienie nie pozwala mu więzić mnie na wsi, i to jest tym bardziej gorzkie, że niby o mnie chodzi. Doprawdy, że czasem życie zakrawa na ironię. Pan Maszko ofiaruje papie trzy tysiące dożywotnie i całą gumę z parcelacji Magierówki. Nie dziwię mu się, że szuka własnej korzyści, ale w razie takiego układu doszedłby prawie darmo do majątku. Sam papa powiedział mu: «W ten sposób, jeśli rok pożyję, wezmę za Krzemień trzy tysiące, bo Magierówka i tak moja.» Ale pan Maszko odpowiedział, że w dzisiejszym stanie rzeczy za Magierówkę zabiorą pieniądze wierzyciele, gdy zaś papa zgodzi się na taki układ, jaki on proponuje, to weźmie do ręki gotówkę, a oprócz tego może żyć trzydzieści, lat albo i więcej. To także prawda. Wiem, że papie w zasadzie podoba się ten projekt, chodzi mu tylko o to, by więcej utargować. Jedyna w tym wszystkim pociecha, że gdy zamieszkamy w Warszawie, to będę widywała częściej ciebie, moja droga Emilko, i Litkę. Szczerze i z całej duszy kocham was obie i wiem, że na wasze przynajmniej serca zawsze mogę liczyć." Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym Połaniecki rzekł: — Więc tak! Pozbawiłem ją Krzemienia, ale za to posłałem jej aspiranta! I mówiąc to nie odgadywał, że Marynia napisała w liście niemal te same słowa i że tylko pani Emilia opuściła je umyślnie, nie chcąc go ranić. Maszko jeszcze za ostatniej bytności Pławickich w Warszawie czynił już pewne zabiegi o rękę panny Maryni, nie potrzebowała więc teraz wielkiej domyślności, żeby odgadnąć, co znaczy nabycie przez niego sumy od Połanieckiego i przyjazd na wieś. W tym właśnie tkwiła cała gorycz zalewająca jej serce i głęboka uraza, jaką czuła dla Połanieckiego. — Trzeba to wszystko koniecznie wyjaśnić — mówiła pani Emilia. — Posłałem jej aspiranta! — powtórzył Połaniecki. — Nie mogę się nawet tłumaczyć tym, żem nie wiedział o zamiarach Maszki. Pani Emilia obracała czas jakiś w swych delikatnych palcach list Maryni, po czym rzekła nagle: — To tak nie może zostać! Ja chciałam pana z nią połączyć przez przyjaźń, jaką mam dla obojga, ale teraz jest jeden powód więcej, mianowicie pańskie zmartwienie. To byłby wyrzut dla mnie, i ja tak pana nie mogę zostawić. Niech pan nie traci nadziei... Jest ładne przysłowie francuskie, a bardzo brzydkie polskie o potędze i woli kobiecej. Doprawdy, że ja chcę bardzo pomóc! Połaniecki chwycił jej rękę i podniósł ją do ust. — Pani jest najlepsza i najzacniejsza w świecie istota, jaką spotkałem. — Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa — odpowiedziała pani Emilia — a ponieważ myślę, że do tego jest tylko jedna droga, więc chciałabym, żeby moi bliscy nią poszli. — Ma pani słuszność. Ta droga albo żadna! Skoro żyję, więc chcę, żeby się to życie komuś i mnie na coś zdało. — A ja, skoro pierwszy raz w życiu podjęłam się roli swatki — rzekła siniejąc się pani Emilia — chcę także, żeby się to na coś zdało. Trzeba tylko pomyśleć, co teraz wypada zrobić. To rzekłszy podniosła oczy w górę. Światło. lampy padało w pełni nią jej drobną, młodą jeszcze bardzo twarz, na jej jasne włosy, nieco zwichrzone nad czołem, i było w niej coś tak uroczego, a zarazem i dziewiczego, że Połanieckiemu, jakkolwiek głowę miał zajętą czym innym, przyszło na myśl przezwisko, które jej dawał Bukacki: wdowy-dziewicy. — Marynia ma dużo prostoty — rzekła po chwili namysłu — i najlepiej mnie zrozumie, gdy jej napiszę szczerą prawdę. Powiem jej to, co pan, mnie mówił: że pan wyjechał zajęty nią bardzo; że to, co pan zrobił, zrobił pan nie obliczywszy się z sobą, pod wpływem tylko tej myśli, że nie mógłby się pogodzić z. ojcem; ale że obecnie pan najszczerzej tego żałuje, prosi, by nie brała tego za złe i nie odejmowała nadziei, że się pozwoli przebłagać. — A ja napiszę do Maszki, że odkupię u niego tę sumę z takim zyskiem, jakiego zażąda. Pani Emilia poczęła się śmiać. — Oto ten trzeźwy, wyrachowany pan Połaniecki, który się chlubi, że pozbył się polskiego charakteru i polskiej lekkomyślności. — A tak! a tak! — zawołał już weselszym tonem Połaniecki. — Wyrachowanie polega na tym, żeby nie żałować na to, co warte. Lecz w tej chwili sposępniał. — A jeśli ona odpowie, że jest narzeczoną Maszki? — Nie przypuszczam. Pan Maszko może być najzacniejszy człowiek, ale on nie dla niej. Ona nie wyjdzie za mąż bez przywiązana, a wiem, że pan Maszko nie podobał się jej zupełnie. To. się nigdy nie stanie. Pan Maryni nie zna. Niech pan tylko uczyni ze swojej strony, co w pana mocy, ale o pana Maszkę niech pan będzie spokojny. — Więc zamiast pisać zatelegrafuję dziś do niego. On nie może w Krzemieniu długo jednym ciągiem bawić i musi w Warszawie odebrać moją depeszę. Rodzina Połanieckich 07